Casi, Casi Hermanos
by Takahashi Karumi
Summary: Porque la Guerra cambió muchas cosas... un humilde homenaje a Harry por su cumpleaños, en esa vida normal que siempre deseó. ¿Normal? Normal sin una Weasley, sin Hermione o... sin el Whiskey.


_**Casi, Casi Hermanos...**_

__**~~By Karumi.**

—Juro que voy a matarlo, lo juro…

La castaña llegó ante el llamado que le hizo la policía _muggle_. Agitada, guardando unos pergaminos importantes en el bolso ampliado mágicamente, ubicó el lugar donde le habían indicado que estaba y entró con su mejor cara de seriedad. Tenía apenas veintiún años, pero todas sus experiencias pasadas le daban la autoridad de alguien mayor y, por consiguiente, podía pasar por alguien más.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, oficial… vine por Harry Potter.

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Su hermana mayor… Hermione Potter.

—De acuerdo, señorita Potter… necesito que pase por aquí.

Desórdenes en la vía pública, vandalismo, y la inexplicable caída de un árbol formaban parte de los delitos que se le imputaban. Hermione, con un suspiro de resignación, se acercó a la celda donde tenían a su mejor amigo quien, cómo no, dormitaba en la banquilla apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando. El olor a Whisky le llegó a Hermione incluso a través de los barrotes.

—Ey, chico… tu hermana vino a buscarte.

El policía, con un golpe, lo hizo levantarse y, prácticamente a empujones, lo sacó de la celda. Harry cayó en los brazos de Hermione murmurando incoherencias y ella, enfadada, lo arrastró hasta el auto que tenía estacionado afuera. El oficial la acompañó todo el trayecto, ayudándola a meterlo en el asiento trasero y abrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Estará bien, señorita?

—Sí, oficial, muchas gracias. Y perdone las molestias…

—No se preocupe… estoy seguro que su novio…

—¡No! No, no es mi novio, dije que era…

—Señorita, la de veces que vienen novios o amigos haciéndose pasar por los hermanos de los detenidos —El oficial la miró, benevolente, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

—No, oficial… o sea, sí… es mi mejor amigo, y prácticamente mi hermano de hecho. Muchas gracias.

—No se preocupe… conduzca con cuidado.

La muchacha se despidió del oficial, quien entró al abrigo de un café bien cargado. Conduciendo con cuidado, se preguntó a dónde debía llevar a Harry… ¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Su propio departamento? En Grimmauld Place estaría Kreacher para cuidarlo, pero iba en contra de los principios de la castaña despertarlo a las tres de la madrugada para que se hiciera cargo del irresponsable de su Amo… frustrada condujo a su departamento y, gracias a que no lo pudo despertar, tuvo que usar un hechizo para que no le fuera imposible arrastrarlo hasta el ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su departamento y tiró —porque no lo dejó amablemente, eso está claro— a su amigo, se fijó en su escritorio, donde Pig aguardaba con una carta y picoteaba uno de sus pergaminos. Suspirando, tomó a la lechuza con una mano y la alejó de sus documentos, tomando la carta de su novio.

_Hermione:_

_Ginny y Harry pelearon, Gin llegó contándome. Te cuento porque Harry puede meterse en problemas, sabes cómo es, sobre todo cuando mi hermana se pone terca._

_Te quiero, que duermas bien…_

_Ron._

La muchacha sonrió ante la forma del pelirrojo, y miró a Harry con una ceja alzada… ya se las vería el pelinegro cuando despertara.

.

—Oh, Merlín… mi cabeza.

El joven Potter despertó rodeado de un perfume familiar, pero que con la jaqueca no pudo identificar de inmediato. A pesar de no ver nada más que formas borrosas, cerró los ojos ante la luz de la habitación… tenía que ser bien entrada la mañana para que hubiera tanta luz en el habitualmente sombrío Londres.

—No, Ron, yo hablaré con él.

—Pero, Hermione…

—Tú sólo lo "comprenderás"… me importa nada que Ginny sea tu hermana y que Harry sea tu mejor amigo, esta vez lo arreglaré yo.

—Bueno… te amo.

Sintió la puerta cerrarse y cerró nuevamente los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Hermione entró a la habitación y lo observó dos segundos, para luego sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama de la habitación de invitados que tenía su departamento y…

—¡Ouch! ¡Hermione, para!

Comenzó a golpear al ojiverde con el almohadón, alcanzando primero su cabeza y luego cada parte que pudiera. Cuando terminó el chico estaba con un gesto de dolor y aovillado en la cama, casi sin respiración…

—La próxima vez que tenga que ir a hacerme pasar por tu hermana, Harry James Potter, te prometo que te dejo detenido una semana… ¡En serio! ¿Por una pelea con Ginny te fuiste a beber quizá dónde y luego a hacer ve tú a saber cuáles destrozos? ¿Por una simple pelea?

—Es que… tenía rabia, y…

—Harry, no estás acostumbrado al alcohol y lo sabes. ¿En qué demonios, por los pantalones de Merlín, pensabas?

—Creo que ese es el problema, Hermione… no pensaba.

—¡Si serás imbécil! Te prometo que si no fuera… argh… y feliz cumpleaños.

La castaña le dio otro golpe con el almohadón y, respirando hondo, invocó una poción para el ojiverde quien la miraba divertido por el tono frustrado de la joven. Por supuesto, ese día era su cumpleaños número veintiuno y, si no recordaba mal, la señora Weasley le había dicho que no se comprometiera porque harían una cena en La Madriguera; como si hiciera falta recordárselo, el chico no se imaginaba celebrando su cumpleaños de otra manera.

.

—Vas a hablar con Ginny antes de la cena.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Harry Potter. Te exijo que lo soluciones… hola, amor.

La castaña saludó con un beso casual a su novio, quien miraba burlón a su mejor amigo. Harry tenía la expresión de perrito regañado que solía poner con Hermione, pero esta vez no funcionaba.

—¿Y? ¿Ya terminó de regañarte?

—Está desde esta mañana y aún me grita.

—Wooooooooooooooow —Ron miro a su amigo con la ceja alzada mientras Hermione lo miraba duramente.

—No te parecería que grito si no tuvieras esa resaca. Deberías haberte tomado toda la poción.

—¿Y si me envenenabas? Con lo enojada que estabas te creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Cianuro debí haberte dado, Potter, y bien concentrado.

El pelirrojo seguía divertido el intercambio. Las cosas habían sido así desde el final de la Guerra, Hermione actuaba como si fuera la hermana de Harry en el más literal de los sentidos, sobre todo cuando éste se volvía un _poco_ irresponsable.

—Oye, amor… ¿Y qué es cianuro?

—Créeme, Ronnie, no quieres saberlo.

—Ok, te creo.

A veces su novia daba miedo.

.

—¡Por Harry Potter!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Como siempre, habían tenido que echar a un par de periodistas que querían captar imágenes de lo que pasaba dentro de la Madriguera. Los invitados eran pocos… los más cercanos después de la Guerra. Luna lo saludó desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras hablaba con Neville animadamente. Ginny le sonrió y le apretó la mano, a su lado; ya habían solucionado el malentendido, pero si algo amaba de Ginny era su temperamento: era fuego puro.

—Te amo, Harry…

—Más te vale que lo ames, con lo idiota que es…

—Hermione, no te enojes más conmigo… ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

—Y ahí está tu regalo —La chica la tiró un paquete por la cabeza que él, con reflejo de buscador, atrapó.

—¡Pastel!

La señora Weasley apareció con el ya tradicional pastel de Snitch, para conmemorar su natalicio. En ese momento, aún había magos que brindaban por Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió _dos veces_ y que cumplía un año más.

—Por Harry Potter.

_Por Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque en el mundo muggle también hay gente que brindó por Harry Potter el día de hoy... un pequeño homenaje.<strong>_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter!  
><em>


End file.
